More Than Meets The Eye 2
by Inpar
Summary: Lifty and Nutty will have to try to stick together even if it might be hard since bullies and lowlifes wants to see the raccoon dead. warning Yaoi!   -I dicided to make a sequel to More than meets the eye cuz i had nothing to do.
1. The right to love

**This is the sequel to More Than Meets The Eye. (You probably should read the first part before this one) I had nothing to do so I decided to write some more on this story and...well you get it! :) R&R please! :D **

Lifty leans over Nutty who's lying on his back eye to eye with him. He smiles slightly at the squirrel for a long time.

"You love me?" The raccoon blinks a few times. He haven't thought of what will happen after the kiss. He slaps himself mentally for being so impulsive.

"Of course, more than the biggest lolli covered with sugar!" The squirrel giggles. Lifty's ears drops "I'm so sorry for making you upset..."

"It's okay, I know you're havin' a bad time a hard time keepin' from stealin'. I overreacted, I'm sorry." Nutty hugs him tightly.

Lifty smiles and turns around as he can feel a breeze coming from behind him. His face becomes pail as he sees Disco Bear standing at the sidewalk, staring at them.

He must have been walking by when he by accident looked at their direction and saw them. Now he looks paralyzed with his jaw dropped.

Lifty hurries up to close the door. The squirrel sits up and gives him a curious look.

"Oh god! How are we going to survive this!" Lifty gasps as he turns to Nutty. He remembers what his brother said about the criminals of this town.

"Aren't your brother , like, the the biggest of them all? Can't he beat them up or somehin'?"

The squirrel tilts his head to the side. Lifty leans against the door behind him.

"He can't babysit us all the time. And besides, school starts on Monday so he'll have much to do... And think of all the bullies!" He gives the squirrel a hopeless look

"We're dead, huh? The squirrel drops his ears and tail in sadness. Lifty sits next to Nutty and gives the green squirrel tightly.

He then puts his hands on his shoulders and looks him in the eyes, or eye.

"We'll have to keep a low profile. There's nothing else we can do."

Nutty looks back at him with his innocent childish appearance.

"Are you really sure you want this?" the squirrel asks.

Lifty nods slowly. "I'm sick and tired of people trying to make my life miserable. I love you and they can't change that!"

Nutty peers at him. "Wow, you really seem to want this."

Lifty smiles slightly and kisses Nutty. It's a long and soft kiss. "Of course, Nutty." He hugs him until Nutty asks "Does this mean we're together?" Lifty nods at the slightly shorter male.

"Yes, I guess so..." He tells him.

Nutty thinks for a while and then he says "I've never been together with anyone before."

Lifty lets go of him. "Me neither, I'm too shy." He blushes by the confession. Nutty Giggles with delight.

"That's cute." Lifty freezes when the squirrel calls him cute. It for some reason doesn't sound awkward like it should. It sounds...good. He turns to Nutty, biting his lip.

"I have to go, Shifty maybe get worried otherwise..." Nutty nods understanding.

When he walks home he can only think of one thing. 'If the bullies finds out they will make us suffer every day for the rest of our life, I can't let them do that to him...'

**It's short but I will update soon. R&R so I can listen to what you think about it. ;)**


	2. Here we come hell

**Sorry for taking so long but I've had much to do lately. :( **

**But now to the story! ;D**

It's the first day of school and the students enters the building reluctantly. They make it look like a death marsh. Lifty and Shifty stands by the bus stop. They have just arrived and now they're inspecting the big school building. It's old and the only building except the mall that's made out of brick stone. It's only one floor and that makes the whole school look like a labyrinth. But it's nothing special about it, just a normal school.

"Well I guess this is it. Here we come hell." Shifty pops the bubblegum he's chewing. He then turns to his twin brother who's biting his lip while keeping his eyes on the school's bullies. They're tormenting one of the first year students by using the poor boy's backpack as a football that they're passing to each other.

They're laughing and grinning at his weak protests. Lifty thinks for one second that it looks like they're kicking **his head** instead of the backpack. He swallows with a "gulp" and puts his hand on his neck to make sure that his head is still there.

"Lifty, you okay bro?" Shifty asks when he realizes what his brother are looking at. Lifty have noticed that Shifty has started to care a lot more about his feelings. Mybe because they're getting older and more mature.

"Maybe no one will notice if you're discrete?" The older one says popping his bubblegum again. Lifty shakes his head. "The rumors, remember? And what's the meaning with life if you have to hide who you are..?" He mumbles. Shifty blinks a few times. "Dude, that's profoundly." He gives Lifty an impressed look.

Lifty starts to look for people he know. He can see Cuddles skateboarding towards the school entrance.

He can also see Flaky, unsure and nervous as she walks past the bullies. He sighs and looks at his brother. "Come on or we'll be late."

As soon as they walk through the doors to the school building Lifty can feel the familiar school-smell. It's a mix of the greasy school lunch, old books and zit cream.

The both raccoons waves at each other as they takes off in different directions to get to their lockers.

Lifty takes a deep breath as he puts his backpack inside his locker. It's so small he can barely fit all his stuffs in it. He looks at the owner of the locker to his right. It's a turquoise sea otter with wooden legs, a hook instead of a right hand and an eye patch. He's always wearing black pants and a red-and white striped t-shirt.

"Neighbors this year too, huh?" Lifty smiles at the otter who's trying to fit a fish bowl, with the fish in it, in his locker.

Russell smiles back at him, revealing a golden tooth.

"Yar, Like every year mate." The pirate says with a jolly voice. The raccoon guesses that he's having a good day. But then again, he's always nice, even when he's grumpy.

Lifty likes Russell. They're not "friends", more like "friend's friend". They can talk with each other about pretty much anything but they don't socialize private. The locker to Lifty's left belongs to Truffles the pig. The raccoon glances over at it with a wondering look. "You haven't seen Truffles, have you?" He asks the pirate. Russell looks at the locker for a few seconds before he turns back to his own. "Yar, ye know that jack isn't a big fan of school."

It's true, Truffles skip school so much that Lifty barely remember how he looks. 'Guess I won't see him this semester either.' Lifty thinks for himself. His thoughts are being interrupted by the catchy melody of _99 red balloons_. He turns around and sees that it's a certain green squirrel who's on his way to class, listening to his i-pod with way too loud music.

Lifty can't help but to smile when he eyes the skipping squirrel up and down. Nutty hasn't noticed Lifty though. But maybe that's for the best, the situation would be rather awkward for both of them.

The raccoon gives a slight sigh, takes out his math book and closes his locker and locks it.

"See you round Russell."

"Yar, yes mate."

And now it begins. Two years of school left before he can get away from this godforsaken institute of disgrace. Maybe he will be all right since he and his brother are known as two "bad guys"? Maybe not.

He knows one who will kick his sorry ass if he gets to know about this. Someone who's as red as the blood of all the pupils he has beaten until they start to bleed and sometimes until he can hear their bones break.

Lifty swallows hard and looks out for the bushy red tail. He has always been afraid of that guy but the red giant have never had a reason to hurt him before. Even if **this** is not such a good reason, but maybe **he **thinks so? He manage to get to his classroom without being noticed by any bully. He takes a deep breath and enters the room.

'Here I come hell...'

**It's sad that some people have to feel this way. :( R&R please.**


	3. That's how I get along!

**During this chapter I had a little "writers-block". It was hard to come up with the ending of this one but I guess it kind of worked out. :)**

**I'm sorry if Nutty's kinda missing but he will come soon. ;)**

Lifty is sitting on a couch outside of the principal's office. His hand is red and he's got a burning pain in his knuckles. He's using a bag of ice to cool it a little and ease the burning feeling.

The door to the principal's office opens and a brown beaver with a black eye comes out. It looks pretty nasty and like it hurts a lot. When he sees Lifty, he almost runs out of there.

"You can come in now, Lifty!" The principal calls to the raccoon who's glaring after the beaver.

He rises and goes into the office.

"Close the door behind you, please." She mutters.

Lifty obeys and takes a seat in front of the principal's writing table. He kicks with his legs as to say: _'just get it over with!'_.

She eyes the raccoon male in silence for a while before she says

"You've grown since last year."

Lifty nods slowly. The principal adjusts her glasses and looks through some papers on her table.

"So, how was your summer?" She doesn't look at him when she asks that, she's focusing on the papers.

"Nothing much. I've been chilling."

Lifty looks at his feet, going back and forth.

"I see, met any girl?"

Lifty thinks for a while.

"Not really, no."

She just nods emotionless, as if she really don't care for the answer.

"You're still in therapy?" She then asks but this time she seems to care a little more. She looks directly at him, reminding of a mother who's having a serious talk to her child.

"No, I'm not allowed to be any closer than 100 yards to my psychologist now. Otherwise I'll go to jail."

She lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Lifty!" she mutters disappointed.

"What?"

"You can't go on like this." She takes her glasses off and rubs her eyes.

Lifty crosses his arms and looks out the window on his left.

"It's because of things like that you keep ending up here so often!"

Lifty doesn't answer.

He has been in this room more than most of the pupils of this school, always in some kind of trouble. Of course there's other pupils getting send to the office, but he's been here many times, all right.

"So tell me, Why did you whack your classmate in the face with your fist like that?"

Lifty mutters something that she can't hear.

"What was that?" She asks.

"I said: He's a motherfucking asshole that deserves whatever he gets!"

The principal looks chocked.

"Lifty! Don't call your classmates things like that!"

Lifty turns back to the window again.

"Lifty, come on, tell me now." She puts her glasses back on and looks at him.

Lifty sighs and turns to her.

"He said something I didn't like..."

"And what was that..?"

Lifty bites his lip.

"It's okay, Lifty. You know you can tell me."

He closes his eyes hard, takes a deep breath and stops the leg-kicking.

"He said: Lollipop-licking freak with ADHD..."

She raises an eyebrow.

"To you?"

"No, who do you think?"

She thinks for a while before saying

"That squirrel Nutty from your parallel class..?"

"Duh!"

He looks out the window again, biting his lip.

"Pardon me but, Lifty, Since when do you care about what they're saying about another kid, you've never done that before...?"

She tilts her head slightly to the side.

Lifty can't help that he's blushing. It's only the first day and he has already beaten somebody up.

"Is this why I'm here? To be asked stupid questions? Just give me detention already, this is a waste of time!"

The principal doesn't look amused. It's an awkward silence between them and Lifty just wants to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Lifty, why did he call him that?"

"..." Lifty stares at her in silence with eyes that's big and puppy-like.

"Do you want me to make you an appointment with the school psychologist so you get someone to talk to?"

"Good, I'll get a restraining order in no time!" Lifty gives her a sarcastic smile.

He is definitely not the teacher's pet. In fact, most of the teaching staff hates him and his brother.

"You're right. This is a waste of time. But if I gives you detention you'll be back here soon again. So you'll talk to this guy instead." She hands him a business card.

"The office next to the library."

Lifty looks at it. "...'Doctor of Philosophy and...inner peace'..?" Hefrowns at her.

"Go now, he's a busy man."

Lifty leaves the office and puts the icebag in the trashcan next to the door. As he begins to walk he's having a little conversation with himself.

_'Why does she think that I want her or anyone elses help with my life? I nor want or need it! I can take care of myself, like I've allways done!'_

_'Admit you want someone to talk to that's not your brother.'_

_'Yeah, sure!' _

The raccoon's footstepps echos in the empty hallways.

_'Who are you trying to fool? You're not really the tough guy you're trying to be.'_

He has noticed the change he's made during the summer. He's not as shy now, actually pretty lippy but not as much as his brother though. At least he doesn't stutter as often anymore.

_'Shut up.'_

_'Why? Because it's true?' _

_'I'm just making sure that no one can step on me!' _

_'Why care? You've got a brother who's treating you better and better, a house to live in...and Nutty!'_

_'I'll just ignore you now.'_

_'Ignore yourself? Well, good luck with that!'_

He's almost there, he just have to take to the left and go through one hallway. He's not sure why he's doing this but he guess it wouldn't hurt. He doesn't get the chance to go on with his discussion inside of his head because of the collision with someone when he's taking to the left by the corner. It makes him fall backwards and land on his butt. He's getting pretty annoyed by the way he always falls when he bumps into someone. The raccoon looks up to see who it is this time. As he does, his face becomes pale and his eyes big.

"S-Splendont..."

The red flying squirrel looks down at the smaller raccoon with a self-righteous grin.

"Hey, aren't you one of the klepto-twins?" two, not as big or bright, hectors walks up to the raccoon too take a look at him. They're known for allways hanging out with splendont and helping him terrorise people.

"Hey, he asked you a question!" The yellow bear next to splendont growls.

Lifty doesn't answer. He tries to back away still on his butt. His way is beeing blocked by one of the goons who's standing behind him, making it inpossible for him to go any further. Lifty tilts his head back and looks up at him. The light blue rabbit grins at him and grabs him by the arms and lifts him up. Lifty is face to face with Splendont now.

"What do you want?" Lifty frowns when he sees the amusement in Splendont's face.

"Let's say it like this: You and your bro are the most skilled thieves in town, right..?"

"Uhm...yeah..?"

"Well, I've wanted to talk to you guys for a while now, about business. Are you getting where I'm going?" The flying squirrel smiles superior.

"Not quite..."

Splendont sighs annoyed.

"I want you two to steal stuff for me in exchange for a suitable profit."

Lifty doesn't feel like stealing things 'for a small profit'. This guy is bad company, even for a guy like Lifty. He bites his lip, trying to think.

"I don't...t-think I...w-want to..." Lifty realizes he shouldn't have said that since he don't know how the satanic red devil will react. The bullies laughs amused.

"You must be kidding me! You don't have a choise little man."

Lifty don't like the sound of that, he really don't. He takes a deep breath and decides to do something drastic.

He's slugging his foot with all his strenght into the 'goods' of the one who's holding him. The rabbit lets go of him and bends over, crying in pain.

"OUCH! FUCKING RAT!"

Lifty lands on his feet. The bear tries to catch him but it's a easy task for the quick-moving raccoon to glide across the floor, under the big clumsy bear and run through the long hallway. Splendont looks unamused and goes after him. At first the squirrel is running normal but he starts to run faster, and faster, and faster...and faster! Like a red lightening, he runs up next to the raccon and dashes him into the wall. He then lifts the dizzy raccoon up with one hand and presses him against the wall.

Lifty stares into his brown eyes. They're staring back, focusing on his eyes. Lifty think it's strange, why would he stare like that? He gets an answer to his question when the eyes he's staring into turns redder and redder and the air becomes slightly warmer as the eyes becomes more of a neon color. Lifty gasps and struggles to get free. Just as he thinks his head will get penetrated by two laserbeams.

"Splendont! What do you think you're doing?" Splendont's eyes becomes brown again and he turns to the green bear in camouflage who just talked. Lifty looks at him as well.

"Get the fuck out of here army boy, this is none of your buisness!" Splendont shouts.

Flippy doesn't seem to care.

"Just let go of the raccoon and leave before someone gets hurt!"

The classroomdoors opens and pupils starts to come out and crowd the hallway. Splendont mutters

"If you're not in I'll tear your insides out!"

He lets go of him and disappears with a red lighteling. Lifty sits on the floor, biting his lip.

**Okay then, what do you think? R&R :)**


	4. Nothing new

**Next chapter! :) It wasn't so fun to write though...oh well, hope you'll like it! :D**

_'I knew it wasn't worth getting out of bed this morning!' _

Lifty puts a hand on his chest were Splendont held on to him. It hurts a little but he doesn't think about it when he looks up at the light green bear with malachite eyes and lovely features. Lifty tries not to stare awkward at the painfully good looking male, though it's hard.

Flippy kneels down next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, dude?" Flippy asks.

The hand feels cold, the feeling spreads across his body and makes Lifty shiver a little. When he looks at the green eyes in front of him, they, for one second, changes from deep green into yellow with small pupils.

But when he looks again, their back to their usual color. He blinks a few times, since he's not quite sure what he just saw.

"Uhm, Lifty...are you okay? You look a little ill..."

"Oh...uh, it's n-nothing. Just a little d-dizzy..." He smiles, trying to convince Flippy that he's telling the truth even if he's not.

The bear helps him to his feet. Lifty avoids to look him in the eyes.

"I...have to go..." Lifty mumbles, staring at the stone floor and biting his lips. Flippy nods slowly even if Lifty can't see it.

"Okay, but you should tell someone about Splendont. You know what he's like."

Lifty nods. But he doesn't know if he should. Who knows what Splendont will do to him if he tells anyone?

"If you think it feels a little better you can always talk to me, if you want to of course." Flippy puts his hands in his pockets, smiling friendly.

"Uh...w-why would y-you w-want to...to talk...?" Lifty twists his hands nervously. He feels like Flaky. The only thing missing is dandruff and a nervous laugh.

"Well I kinda know what it's like to be different." Flippy pats Lifty on top of the head and walks off, into the crowd of people.

Lifty stares after him with big eyes.

_'Wow...' _He puts his left hand on top of his head where Flippy patted him.

_'What?" _Lifty begins to walk towards the library.

_'Why would a guy like Flippy want to help a bad kid from the ghetto like me?' _

_'Well, maybe he actually __**wants**__ to help you?'_

He makes a thoughtful expression while walking slowly through the long hallway.

_'As I said before: 'I don't want anyone's help'!' _

_'Skip the crap, buddy! If that's true, why are you on your way to a doctor right now?' _

Lifty bites his lip. He's pretty talented when it comes to start discussions with himself. But he's getting **really** irritated whenever he's talking back to himself. He sighs unamused.

_'Why am I talking to you? You're just telling me what I am doing wrong!'_

_'Because you're really insecure about this and you want to cry right now but keeps it all inside! That's not healthy!' _

Lifty stops outside of the door the principal talked about. He rises his hand, getting ready to knock on it.

_'What are you waiting for?'_

He takes a deep breath, filled with anxiety. He can't make up his mind, should he go inside? No psychologist he ever met before have been able to make him feel any better or do any progress. He looks at the closed door with a lump of doubt, growing inside his stomach.

_'Okay...I guess I have nothing to loose...'_

He knocks at the door three times. It's quiet for a while. He knocks again. This time he can hear a voice coming from inside, saying "Come in, it's open!". Lifty sighs deeply and opens the door.

**This is more of a filler**. **That's why it's so short. But don't worry, there will be more. R&R :)**


	5. Monkey business

**Finally done! Sorry for taking so long but it's been pretty much in school right now. ^^'**

**Hope you enjoy it...I didn't but I hope you will! :D**

When he enters the room he can smell the incenses that's all over it. It doesn't look as any office he has ever seen before. The only light source is the candles that's spread out around the room. He looks around at the walls, it's a lot of Chinese symbols drawn at them, at least he thinks it's Chinese.

"Can I help you, boy?" A meditating yellow monkey with four dots on his forehead asks him with closed eyes. Lifty frowns when he eyes the monkey. He scratches the back of his head and realizes that he has to answer.

"The principal told me to get over here and talk with you. But don't bother, I'll be out of here in about a minute."

"I see...take a seat, young one." The monkey opens his eyes and smiles at him.

Lifty looks around the room, searching for a chair. He gives the monkey a questioning look when he can't find any.

The primate chuckles a little and gestures Lifty to sit in front of him on the carpet covering the floor.

With a thoughtful expression on his face the raccoon sits down with his legs crossed. The monkey takes a cup of tea and drinks it.

"Do you want some green tea?"

"No." Lifty answers shortly.

The monkey nods and puts down his cup. He then clears his throat and looks friendly at Lifty.

"Now then, what bothers you, my friend?"

Lifty bites his lips while the monkey looks patiently at him.

"Uh, I hit a kid in class today..." Lifty mumbles low.

"Oh yes, the principal did send me a memo about a boy who often gets into trouble..." says the monkey with a calm voice.

Lifty looks down, trying to hide that he's blushing.

"Maybe I should get to know you better first? Let's take a look at your personal file, if it's okay with you of course." He peers at the raccoon.

"It's okay." Lifty says.

The monkey nods and takes a folder and opens it.

"Okay then...It says here that you often ends up at the principal's office and you've got a...criminal record?" He stops and looks at the raccoon for a long time. Lifty looks back without any clue of what the monkey is thinking about. The monkey begins to read again.

"You're good at drawing?"

Lifty shakes his head to answer. The monkey raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, the doodles on this math test is telling me the opposite."

"It also tells you that I suck at math..."

The monkey chuckles heartwarming.

"Let's proceed. Could you tell me why you hit this other student?"

Lifty shakes his head. He feels like a grumpy three year old when he does that.

"Why not?"

"Why would I?" Lifty talks back.

"It could make you feel a lot better for example. But you should only tell me if it makes you feel comfortable."

_'What did I tell you?'_

Lifty wish he could slap himself right now.

"I won't tell anyone else, son."

Lifty groans a little and drops his ears.

"Professional secrecy or what..?" The raccoon crosses his arms.

"Well that and ethics."

"I...I didn't like the things he said..." Lifty says very low.

For some reason, Lifty likes this guy. He's not like any other psychologists he has ever met before. It's something about his charisma, he simply isn't unlikeable and that irritates Lifty.

"Okay, and why is that?" The monkey asks calm as always.

"Because...I like Nutty." He immediately regrets the last part. Why did he say that?

He stares at the monkey but he is just sitting there.

"Who is Nutty?" The monkey asks after a long time of silence.

Lifty don't know if he should go on. It's a tense feeling inside of him that makes him unsure about what to do. But he decides to give it a try, it's not like this guy will go to the school's newspaper and tell, right?

"A guy in my parallel class. But no one can know about it! Even if the most people does, I guess..." He avoids to look directly at the monkey.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of my friend. It's part of the nature of boys and girls to get to know their sexualities in your age and some of them goes for the same way as the two of you have done."

"It's not that I think it's anything wrong with it but the people I'm around doesn't take this kind of things lightly. They would kill us..."

The monkey puts a comforting hand on Lifty's shoulder. It's actually very calming, like everything is going to be alright.

"Well, It's up to you if you want to come out but it sure is a problem if you feel frightened."

Lifty's throat feels dry, he need some water or something to make the unpleasant feeling go away.

"Have you told anybody else that you're feeling scared of what they might do to you?"

"Only Nutty and my brother." Lifty shrugs.

"I see, well I'll do my best to work this out." He smiles at Lifty.

Before they can proceed a phone at the working desk ringings and the monkey has to answers it.

"Hello?...Oh, yeah?...Yes I remember...Right now?...Okay, okay...let me finish this first?...Okay, thank you."

He puts the phone away and peers at Lifty for a while before proceeding.

"Oh well, I think we should meet tomorrow so we can treat that temperament of yours. How about 2 o'clock?"

"Uh, I guess so..." Lifty feels a little disappointed that the meting was so short.

The principal didn't joke when she said that he's a busy man.

Lifty closes the door behind him and turns around to take a look at the empty hallway. It looks pretty boring with vacant walls and gray lockers of steel. If Lifty got to decide he'd make it more colorful. He decides to get something to drink and goes to the soda machine. While there he searches through his pockets to see if he's got some money but can't find any. He then remembers that he left his change in his jacket at home. Frustrated, he hits the window of the soda machine with his own head.

"Ya to borrow some change, Pear?" A familiar voice with a cute dialect asks him. Lifty looks at the candy covered squirrel who's standing next to him with some biology books in his arms.

**So, what 'ya think? R&R please! ^^**


	6. Two of a kind

**Here we go! ^^ I haven't been able to write so much because of Christmas. But hope you like me anyway. ;D**

Nutty tilts his head to the side and smiles at Lifty who's still leaning his head against the window of the soda machine. Lifty takes a step back from the soda machine to make place for Nutty. The squirrel puts some money into the machine and turns to Lifty, pointing at the different flavors.

"What flavor?" He asks and pops his pink bubblegum.

"Doesn't matter." Lifty shrugs.

Nutty nods and presses a button so that a soda can comes out. The squirrel hands it over to Lifty who thanks him with a quick kiss on the forehead.

_'Stupid! What if anyone saw that?'_

Lifty looks around suspiciously but can't see anyone else there.

"Ain't ya suppose to be in class?" Nutty blinks a few times to adjust his lazy eye and make it focus. Lifty smirks.

"Aren't you? Last time I checked this wasn't the biology hall." Lifty opens the can and takes a sip from the soda, it taste like strawberry. No surprise, Nutty loves that taste.

"'Kay, ya win, sugar." Their eyes meets for a long while. Then Nutty starts to frown and takes a closer look at the raccoon, chewing his bubblegum slowly.

"What is it?" Lifty asks and raises an eyebrow to the staring squirrel.

"Ya feelin' alright? Ya look tired." He puts a hand on Lifty's cheek and directs his face to the light of the lamp in the hallway's ceiling.

"It's nothing, really." Lifty tries but Nutty doesn't seem very convinced.

"Ya look like ya're 20 years ole'." Lifty don't want to admit to Nutty that the reason he's looking that way is because he's suffering from nightmares. It's nothing new though, it has been like that as long as he can remember. But now they're getting worse and he's getting them more often.

"You really shouldn't worry. Even if you get those cute lines around your eyes when you do." Lifty smiles, trying to make Nutty think about something else. It seems to work since Nutty lets go of his cheek with a sweet and blushing smile. The squirrel is obviously charmed by the complement, he can't help himself but to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Oh, I really miss you when you're not around." Lifty admits with a dreamy sighs.

Nutty puts a finger on his chin and thinks for a while. When he's done he smiles at Lifty.

"Why dontcha come home with me after school then? I mean, schoolday's over soon anyway." Lifty hesitates at first but he can't turn him down, right?

"Sure." He pats Nutty on top of the head, not quite sure why he just did that.

"It's a date then!" Nutty kisses him on the nose and hurries to his class.

Lifty stands at the same spot, looking very fascinated by something.

_'I've never noticed what a sexy tail he's got. It's like...uhm...a dancing snake!'_

_'A dancing snake? Really?'_

_'Well, something dancing...or twisting...in a sensual way!'_

_'God, you're cheesy...' _

"Do you remember when we went to kindergarten?"

Lifty turns around and looks surprised at Shifty who's standing behind him with his arms crossed, leaning against a locker.

"Yes, Shifty. How long have you been standing there?"

"A while. Do you remember that boy with the pigtails we use to tease? ...A boy with pigtails...how peculiar."

"...yes, I remember." Lifty sighs and looks uncomfortable by this subject.

"And we cut the pigtails off!..man, we teased that kid for a long time...what was his name again?"

"Stop it..." Lifty mumbles low.

"What was his name? I know you remember." Shifty knows that he's irritating his brother right now but thinks it's part of the fun.

"Well..?" Shifty smirks amused.

"...Nutty..." Lifty answers through his teeth.

"Yeah, that's it!" Shifty grins big at his brother. Lifty decides that he don't feel like arguing this further since it will only make him anxious and give him even more nightmares.

"But you're getting along now as far as I can see." Shifty looks at the way Nutty went then back to Lifty again.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Lifty smiles and crosses his arms like his brother.

"Always. I heard what happened today. The principal wanted to talk to me and then asked me if you're 'taking anything'."

"You know I don't." Lifty takes a sip from his soda, looking nonchalant. Shifty rolls his eyes.

"I think you're pretty addicted to those aspirins of yours." Shifty sighs at his brother. Lifty doesn't answer. He looks at the soda can instead, trying to avoid the conversation. Shifty takes it away from him and looks him in the eyes.

"Why are you acting so strange? You never tell me what's bugging you anymore, like you did all the time in the good old days!"

"Well, that was before I cared about what everybody might say or think."

"You use to be the jolly one." Shifty states before drinking Lifty's soda.

"I know! Is there nothing else we could talk about?" Lifty groans upset.

Shifty burps and throws the empty can in a trashcan next to the soda machine.

"Sure but let's head to history. You've already skipped two lessons."

They enters the classroom but the teacher isn't there yet so the pupils are chatting with each other loudly while they can. Lifty and Shifty takes their seats in the back of the classroom. Mr. Swanson enters the room, everyone becomes silent when he puts some books on the teacher's desk. He's a pretty tall, light purple dog. Today wearing a grey 'star wars' t-shirt. Most pupils think he's their favorite teacher since he's 'funny and cool', as they call him. Mr. Swanson is in fact a very calm and laid back guy. Lifty must admit that he likes him as well. He can actually teach them stuff that will stay in their heads forever, making it fun too.

The rest of the day goes on smoothly. Nothing unexpected, no deaths, not even any injury. The principal is very happy about that and decides to let everyone leave the school one hour earlier.

Lifty thinks it's a relief to be set free early. His last lesson today is gymnastics and he is not a fan of it. He smiles for himself when he closes his locker and waves goodbye to Russell.

A funny feeling is growing inside of him as he walks towards the school's main exit. It's almost like the feeling you get when you're about to take a ride on the roller coaster. He can't help but to giggle low. When he's outside of the building he takes a look around to see if he can see Nutty anywhere. He's concentrating so hard that he doesn't notice the squirrel standing behind him, licking a lollipop.

"How's it goin', Pear?" Nutty asks curiously as he tries to see what Lifty's looking for.

Lifty gets surprised and turns around with big eyes.

"Jesus, Nutty! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I wasn't really sneakin' but..."

"It's okay. Shall we go now?"

"Sure!" Nutty begins his skipping and Lifty tries to keep up with him.

**And here we go...!**

**R&R Please! :D**


	7. Lay all your love on me

**Thank you for still wanting to read this story! ^w^ **

**It makes me happy to get response from some. Please keep 'em coming! :D**

**Here's next part of the story! ;)**

**WARNING! THE MENTAL IMAGES MIGHT BE DISTURBING FOR SOME READERS!**

"Nutty, wait up!" Lifty gasps tired, trying to keep up with the giggling squirrel in the cold September after none. They're almost by the park when Nutty makes an unexpected halt.

"Ooookie-dookie-do!" He turns to Lifty who's trying to catch his breath.

"Man, you've got a lot of energy!" Lifty states when he's done with his heavy breathing. Nutty jumps up and down on the spot with his eyes on the raccoon. Lifty raises an eyebrow as he watches Nutty, going up and down, up and down.

"Can we buy some ice cream first, Stripes? Huh? Can we, can we? Pretty please?"

Lifty nods which results in Nutty making a happy squeak and grabbing Lifty's arm to drag him off, into the park. Before Lifty knows what hit him, they're standing by Cro-marmot's ice cream truck. Nutty tries to make up his mind about which flavor to choose while Lifty bites his lip, waiting.

"Uhh...um...eehh...The...the yellow one...no, no! The green one!..or whatcha think, Puddin'?" The squirrel looks at the raccoon who looks slightly embarrassed by the last thing he said.

"...The green one?" Lifty answers quickly as he scans the park from people who might have heard him. Nutty shrugs and points at the green one.

Then they're heading for one of the park's exits. The squirrel seems to calm down from his small energy kick. When he's sure no one can hear them, Lifty whispers to Nutty

"Did you have to do that?"

"Wah?" Nutty bilks a few times.

"Of all the nicknames you had to pick 'Pudding'? What if anyone heard it?" Lifty stares at the ice cream eating squirrel who's just rolling his eyes.

"Dontcha think ya're overreactin' just a little?"

"No!"

"Calm down now. Cro-marmot ain't tellin' no one."

Lifty bites his lip, feeling watched. Nutty notices the lip-biting and strokes his boyfriend's cheek to comfort him.

"But if it makes ya feel better, I can always call you 'Pear' instead, when we're not alone..."

Lifty blushes when the soft, warm hand touches his frozen cheek.

"Here we are!" Nutty giggles when they enters the big tree he call his home.

When Lifty enters, he's still biting his lip until he realizes it and makes himself stop the lip-biting.

"Ya want soda or tea or somethin'?" Nutty asks when they enters the kitchen.

"No thank you." Is the answer.

The squirrel makes some tea for himself with a **lot** of sugar in it. Then they both sits down on the couch and looks through their homework.

"I suck at English! And why should I need to know about some dead guy's play?" Lifty looks completely lost when he's searching through the English book.

"What's the play?" Nutty asks and takes a sip of tea.

"Hamlet!...but I don't think you-"

"Lifty, I've got A in English, I know who Hamlet is."

"...wow..."

"Wah?"

"I just...you don't seem like the type of guy who's teacher's pet..."

"I ain't teacher's pet, Pear. And I'm hidin' it very well..." Nutty raises an eyebrow looking a little irritated.

"Of course, pumpkin...sorry." Lifty kisses Nutty on the forehead.

Nutty helps Lifty out with his essay. When they're done it's already dark outside.

Lifty lets out a sigh as he looks at the clock on the wall.

"I should be on my way now. It's late...and I'll...see you tomorrow."

Before he gets a chance to get up, Nutty places himself on the raccoon's lap, with their mouths barely inches from each other. He puts his arms around Lifty's neck and hugs him tightly.

"No, please stay! I don't wanna be alone!"

"Nutty, I don't know if I'm able to sleep...I-I might keep you awake all night and..."

"We don't have to sleep. I'm not tired at all!"

"Uhm...okay? Wha-what do you want to do then?"

Nutty doesn't answer but after a few seconds of silence he kisses the raccoon on the cheek many times. It almost looks like he's tasting him.

"Ya're 'protected', right?" Nutty whisperers in between the kisses.

"What?" Lifty is confused by the question. He didn't see that coming.

"Protection, Lifty!" Nutty whisperers.

Lifty raises an eyebrow and gives him a strange look.

"What are you talking about? You know I can't get you pregnant, right?"

"Not that kind of protection! Ya know, the rabies!" The squirrel sighs, still whispering as if someone might will hear him if he's talking too loud.

"Yeah, no worries. I'm vaccinated and all that crap." Lifty mumbles.

"Good-ie!"

Nutty starts to kiss the raccoon softly on the neck.

Lifty can feel his pulse rise for each kiss and his cheeks becomes hotter and hotter from blushing.

Soon he feels a sudden need to put his hands on the squirrel's hips and kiss him back.

When their lips meets Lifty gets a small sugar shock from the sweetness of his the other male's lips.

Oh the irony of it. Here he is, sitting on a couch kissing and snuggling with the squirrel he has cracked the scull on two months earlier for his own greedy needs. He feels a little guilty when he thinks about it now, but **Nutty** doesn't care anymore, so why should **he**?

They proceed with the kissing. Nutty puts his hands to the well-shaped, but not much bigger than his own, chest before him.

Lifty lies down on the couch with Nutty on top of him. The squirrel buries his nose in Lifty's soft, green fur. Lifty puts his arms around him and places his hands on his back but soon they're moving lower.

**Okay, there we go! I just had to put it in the story! ^^'**

***blushes* I will now go sit in the corner! ͼ(****ݓ****_****ݓ****)ͽ **

**R&R please! ;D**


	8. Blood, Gore and Waffles!

**Sorry it took so long but school is killing me! XC**

**Anyhow, I'm finally done and can give you the next chapter! ;D**

**Oh and by the way, is it just me or is there VERRY much Flippy/Flaky fanfics right now? Maybe it always have but I haven't really thought about it...oh well! ^^**

Lifty's sitting on his bed at home, looking at the cold, dark walls around him. He looks at the floor, it looks older and darker than usual. At the floor stands his old combat boots, the ones he uses during the colder time of the year, standing there and decides to put them on before he exit the room. The floor doesn't look too inviting and he really don't want to touch it.

The hallway seems to have no end. It even looks a little twisted and bent at some points. The lights are flicking to the beating of a heart. But wait a minute, there's no lamps here so where does the lights come from?

He wants to go back to his room but when he turns around there's no door there, only a blank wall, red as blood.

He turns back, facing the hallway and the ending only seems more distant now. The walls are dirty and damp, covered with cockroaches crawling all over the place. The cracking sound from their movements makes Lifty's skin creep. A lump starts to grow in his stomach when he glances at the hallway's ending. The old wooden floor creaks when he steps on it.

He walks for a long time but it feels like he isn't getting anywhere.

Small, whispering voices starts to appear out of nowhere. He can't tell if it's a child singing or a woman screaming. The difference is normally big and he would be able to tell right away, obviously, but it's something strange about the voices that makes it some kind of mix between the two of them.

He tries to cover his ears with his hands, to keep the noises out of his head, but it seems impossibly. He can still hear the scream-singing. Desperate he moves on, almost running. The voices becomes louder and he has to close his eyes to keep the voices from causing him migraine. Suddenly he trips and falls to the ground. Everything is silent now. He puts his hands to the floor to help himself up. He looks around at a room he don't recognize. The only thing in there is a table with a white body bag on it. He knows what will happen next, this nightmare is not new to him. Still he walks up to the body bag and opens it. The corpse inside it is pale and emotionless.

He cries when he looks at the hollow eyes staring back at him.

"...M-mom..." He sobs.

Lifty is shaking from the sight of the dead female and he have to sit down on the floor in order not to fall or throw up.

"Help me Lifty..." Says a hoarse echoing voice from the corpse.

"Mom..."

"Don't let him kill me, Lifty! Don't let him kill me!"

Lifty whimpers and covers his face with his hands.

"I...I can't!" He closes his eyes as hard as he possibly can. There's the loud **bang** from a gun and a woman screaming.

Then he finally wakes up with a taste of sweets in his mouth and a candy cane stuck to his fur. He blinks confused as he looks around the room. His confused expression turns into a smile when he notices the squirrel sleeping next to him on the bed. He takes a good look at the sleeping male and lets out a small sigh of relief. Lifty glances over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it says 07:34 am. Two hours until school starts. He looks at Nutty again.

_'Just look at that...so innocent and sweet!'_ Lifty thinks for himself and strokes a hand over Nutty's arm. The squirrel slowly opens his eyes and looks at Lifty. He then smiles and closes them again.

"Good mornin'..." Nutty mumbles and takes Lifty's hand.

"Good morning, love." Lifty kisses him on the nose.

Nutty opens his eyes and gives Lifty a worried look.

"Are ya feelin' alright? Ya've been twistin' n' turnin' all night."

Lifty is quiet for a long while before he takes a deep breath.

"I'm all right. Don't you worry."

"But...I think ya-"

"Eh! Do you want waffles for breakfast?" Lifty interrupts the squirrel. Nutty's eyes becomes big. He looks like a child in a candy store...or maybe **Nutty** in a candy store.

"Waffles! I love 'em!" Nutty giggles and jumps out of the bed and sits down at the floor.

The squirrel puts his rainbow-striped socks and white sneakers on. Lifty, still lying in bed, raises an eyebrow.

"Why would you need shoes today?"

"It's mah waffle-eatin'-tennyshoes!"

_**The town's breakfast restaurant. **_

They enter the doors to the place called "The breakfast club". Lifty thinks it's a horrible and cheesy name. They're taking their seats close to the exit. Nutty is playing with a napkin he found on the table.

"Nutty don't play with that. You don't know where it's been." He takes it from the squirrel.

"But Pear, It's been right here." Nutty points at the table.

Lifty sighs but doesn't manage to say anything since someone's standing next to them. The both males looks at the red porcupine.

"M-m-may I t-take your or-or-orders...please?"

"I didn't know ya worked here Flaky." Nutty tilts his head to the side.

"Please, just...just t-tell me what you want..." She looks terrified as she looks at Lifty.

Lifty rolls his eyes and looks out the window.

"Waffles!" Nutty giggles.

Flaky tries to smile at Lifty but it's not very convincing. He know what she's thinking. She thinks he's going to rob her or beat her up. It makes him feel depressed to be reminded of what he really is, an outcast and socially incompetent kleptomaniac.

"I don't want anything, thank you." Lifty mumbles. He never eat breakfast. He think it's too early and it makes him feel sick.

Flaky nods nervously and walks off.

Lifty looks around at the people. Handy is sitting by himself, reading the newspaper. He has already finished his meal. By the next table sits Cuddles and Toothy. They're joking and laughing. He turns to Nutty and lets out a small sigh.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Nutty asks, frowning.

"Nothing, really." Lifty avoids eye contact with the squirrel.

_'Stop it your selfish fool and tell him about your nightmares and anxiety attacks!' _

_'Shut up!'_

"I can see somethin' bothers ya. Why won't ya tell me?" Nutty leans closer and gives him a serious look.

Flaky interrupt them when she puts the waffles and the syrup at the table.

"H-here you g-go...h-have a n-nice d-day, guys..." She quickly turns around and walks away.

Nutty puts syrup all over the waffles.

**Well, I wanted that "Nightmare"-thingy so Lifty could feel a little bad for a while, nothing too fancy but -eh- I'm listening to Nightmare on elm street soundtracks right now so what do you expect. :P**

**R&R please! :3**


	9. What would people say?

**I'm SO sorry you guys! :( As I told you before school's killing me! X( **

**It took me soooo long to finish this! My inspiration have been weak as well... And uh, I know this chapter is kind of short (plus I don't like it -.-') but I felt so guilty for not updating in a while so I simply had to. D:**

**Love ya all! ^w^ **

"Pear, can I ask ya somethin'?" Nutty asks while chewing on a syrup covered waffle.

"Yes, of course." Lifty answers not even sure what the squirrel asked him.

Nutty swallows before proceeding.

"Ya're ashamed of me, aren't ya? I mean, I know ya don't wanna get beaten up n' stuff like that...but ya didn't act like this when we were only friends. So why ya startin' now all of a sudden?"

Lifty's heart almost stop beating when the squirrel asks that. How can Nutty even think he's ashamed?

Well, it's somewhat true but to admit it makes Lifty feel like a jerk and he don't like the feeling of that.

"No, no! Of course not! It's just...people may think it's a little...um..." Lifty tries to find the proper word to explain it.

Nutty's ears are dropped while he's eying Lifty.

"Queer?" The squirrel mutters with a monotone voice with his arms crossed. He gives Lifty an unamused glance.

"Well, kind of..." Lifty scratches the back of his head during an awkward silence.

"Lifty, even I know we can't live like this!"

"I know but..." Lifty frowns. The look on Nutty's face is heartbreaking for the raccoon to watch.

"I wish ya weren't ashamed of me." Nutty whimpers before Lifty can defend himself.

Lifty hesitates for a moment and takes a look around. At least there isn't anyone in here who's strong or mean enough to beat them up.

_'I must be crazy...' _He thinks.

The raccoon takes a deep breath, sure that he's going to regret this later. He then takes Nutty's hands in his and leans forward to kiss him. It's so pleasant to feel those soft lips of the only one who truly loves him.

They're getting a little carried away by the moment but Lifty snaps out of it after a few seconds and ends the kiss with a muffled snicker.

"There, I kissed you in public. You happy now, sweetie?" Slightly smiling, slightly blushing Lifty takes a paper tissue and clean his mouth up from syrup.

Nutty seem to be surprised but pleased. He opens his mouth to say something but...

"Oh my gosh! You're, like, totally together or something?" A giggly, very high pitched **(even for a girl)** female voice, that reminds of Betty Boop's, gasps right next to them. The both males looks surprised by the sudden appearance of the styled, pink chipmunk who wears a big red bow on top of her head. She's blushing at the scene.

"That's, like, **so** cute! I've always known there was, like, something between the two of you!"

"...Wah?" Nutty says. Giving the girl named Giggles a confused look.

"Like, totally sweet and stuff!" She squeals.

Lifty covers his face with his palms. He knew this was a bad idea, he felt it in his stomach.

Petunia, who's a very close friend of Giggles, walks up to the table with a cup of coffee. She hands it to Giggles and sighs.

"Here's your coffee, Giggles. And don't scare them now." The skunk tells the other girl.

Giggles smiles and takes a sip from the coffee.

Petunia turns to the boys. Lifty looks away as soon as he hears her voice.

"Hi guys, how's it going? Long time no see." She says with that smooth voice of hers.

"Hi, Petunia." Nutty smiles.

Lifty glances at the clock on the wall. 08:54 am. Maybe he can make up an excuse to leave now, before even more people want to talk.

"I got to go now, I need to go to school early!" Lifty rises and waves to Flaky to come over.

The porcupine looks scared as usual. Lifty gives her some money and mumbles

"Keep the change!"

He's moving so quickly Flaky shrinks at his movements.

He exits the doors and leaves the others with confused expressions on their faces. Soon he comes back and hands Flaky her wallet. No one even noticed that he took it.

"Sorry...old habit..." He mumbles very quietly. He then turns around and walks through the doors again.


	10. Defying Gravity

**Here it is. The final Chapter! Dun-dun-dun! For you who don't like this pairing: I regret nothing! e_e For you who like them: Good for you! :3**

**Now, read! :P**

Lifty walks down the street with his arms around his body. He had no Idea that it would be so hard to admit that he loves a guy. He's embarrassed and shamed of himself for running away like that.

_'The heck was that?' _

_'I don't know! I...I just freaked out!' _Lifty makes an uncomfortable groaning sound.

_'Yeah, I bet Nutty feels real good right now! You tell him you love him and don't care what people think. Then you kiss him and when someone notices you runs off like a pussy! Can't you care about anyone but yourself?' _

Lifty enters the school building, there's hardly anyone there. He sits down by a table, usually used for home work, and starts to draw in his sketch pad.

He draws for a long while without making any sound.

Suddenly the voice of someone who's standing behind him breaks the silence.

"What are you doing here all alone, young student?"

Lifty looks at the peaceful primate.

"I decided to come early today...homework and stuff..." Lifty mumbles and turns back to his drawing.

The monkey rises an eyebrow in disbelief and takes a seat next to the raccoon.

"You are not a very good liar, my boy." He says calmly and puts his hand on Lifty's shoulder.

Lifty bites his lip and stares at the drawing in front of him. It's a drawing of someone getting burned alive and it looks very realistic. That's pretty much how Lifty feels right now.

_'Okay, If you're not going to tell him I guess I'll have to do it!'_

Lifty opens his mouth and before he can stop himself he's telling the monkey everything. It feels like it's taking forever to tell him things he never told anyone else. He tells the monkey about his childhood, that he's been an orphan since he was 7 years old, that he and his brother made it through their sorrow by shoplifting which developed into an addiction, he tells him about all the bad things he's done and how a normal summer day turned his entire view of life up-side-down. He also tells him about how he's afraid to let people know that he loves someone.

The monkey seems to take all this information rather well. He gives Lifty a comforting smile.

"You're very worried, I hear. Your mother died when you where very young and now you're afraid to love again. But that's normal for teenagers. You should not think about all those small problems in your life. I will help you through this, son."

Tears starts to roll down Lifty's cheeks when he tries to explain.

"I want to love him more than anything else but whenever he's near I can't think logical..." Lifty confesses sheepishly. But the monkey only gives him a fatherly smile.

"My boy, to love someone and at the same time make wise decision is hardly possible to anybody."

"What if he gets hurt...or..or..."

"Lifty, the one you love is the one to protect but you're not alone in all this. You must give him the chance to show you that he loves you too and is prepared to do whatever it takes." The monkey sounds like a dad or something like that to Lifty. He thinks it's a little strange but since he's never had a dad it makes him feel very thankful due the monkey.

Lifty looks at the monkey again.

"Promise me to let go of all your worries when he walks through those doors and do not think about what others may expect from you."

Lifty gives the monkey a strange look but as soon as he looks into his brown, honest eyes all his worries seems like small tasks. Lifty thinks for a while, biting his lip at the same time.

"You know...when you say it like that I guess I made these things get the best of me."

Lifty looks at the pupils who are entering the school now. He looks once again at the Buddhist who nods back at him. Lifty rises from the chair and starts scanning off the pupils, looking for Nutty.

He can see him now, the squirrel is standing there with the others passing by. He seems to be lost in thoughts. Lifty hugs the monkey and thanks him before he gets ready to take the first step.

He doesn't think a single thought when he runs over to Nutty.

When there's about 50 meters space between them he shouts "Sweetheart!"

Nutty turns around with a questioning look on his face. Lifty tackles a confused Nutty to the floor with pupils all around them. The ones that doesn't move along stops and stares at them, gasping surprised.

Nutty lies on his back and blinks at the raccoon who's sitting on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"L-Lifty...wha-" Nutty is unable to finish his sentence since Lifty sticks his tongue inside the mouth of the squirrel. Nutty closes his eyes and puts his hand on the raccoon's shoulders in order to move him closer to himself.

Lifty kisses his boyfriend passionately even when he helps him to his feet, without a care in the world about the people around them. When they're done they look at each other, both of them blushing.

"Hey, what's this? What are you doing your fags!" Splendont shouts and the crowd lets him and his thugs through.

"I am kissing my boyfriend you big red idiot!" Lifty answers as he turns to them with an irritated look on his face.

The bullies cackles all at the same time.

"HAHA! You mean you're into guys? HAHAHA, This is too much!" Splendont gasps.

"Get ready to get a fist in your face! Or would you rather have it up your ass since you like that kind of stuff?" Cackles one of Splendont's friends mockingly.

"Are you dense? Are you retarded or something? You don't have more reason to beat them up than you have to beat all of these kids up!" Shifty barks at Splendont and his gang as he walks up next to his little brother and stands in the way of Splendont.

Splendont snorts unimpressed at the raccoon in front of him.

"He's a fucking fag! But never mind, one more ass to kick, no problem." Splendont smirks confidently.

"For the love of God, shut up! He's right! you're not laying a hand on them, not on anyone for that matter!" Flippy tells the bullies as he walks up to Lifty, Shifty and Nutty. Soon Petunia is standing there as well.

"Come on! They're just some fags who have to be put in their place!" The bear next to Splendont yells. The crowd looks at each other and after a few seconds they're standing behind Lifty and Nutty who's holding on to each other.

"Idiots! I can take down all of you in less than one minute!" Splendont groans furiously at them.

Lifty steps forward with Nutty holding on to his arm, squeezing it like a teddy bear.

"What's the point, Splendont? You know you've lost. Times are changing, you'll just have to go with it." Lifty tries to make him understand but by the look on Splendont's face he doesn't seem to want any change of any kind.

"That's it, You'll go first!" Splendont mutters to Lifty.

The Buddhist Monkey walks over to the scene and turns to the bullies.

"I think that's quite enough." The monkey says calm as always.

"I want everyone of you to pay close attention now... I'll state an example with this old fucker right here!" Splendont shouts angrily and gets ready to attack the monkey who looks like he couldn't care less.

With a roar Splendont sets off like a red lightening towards the monkey. The red flying squirrel is about to punch the monkey in the face but the monkey dodges quickly and grabs him by the red, bushy tail. He's going to crash into Lifty and Nutty which makes Nutty puts his arms around Lifty well aware that he'll probably break every single bone in his body when the red giant hits him. But before he crashes into them The monkey pulls Splendont back and uses his knuckles to push some of his nerve points real quickly. No one understands really what's going on but somehow Splendont ends up on the floor, unable to move.

The monkey turns to the other two bullies who looks scared shitless, they turns around and runs off as fast as they can.

"You should go to your classes now, students. I will take care of this and I will also take the whole responsibility for this scene, you won't get any trouble with the principal. I thank you all for what you did, it was the right thing to do." The monkey bows before them.

The pupils mumbles to each other as they leave slowly for their classes.

Lifty mimes "Thank you" to the monkey who nods, glad to see the raccoon smile.

Flippy salutes Lifty with a friendly smile. Lifty realizes that he's been afraid of Flippy all this time even though he's been really nice and helpful. So silly of him. Lifty smiles back to the green bear who then moves along. Petunia gives him a look that says "I'm proud of you Lifty" before she and Giggles leaves.

Before Shifty goes he gives his brother a hug and Nutty a pat on the shoulder.

When they're as good as alone Lifty turns to the green squirrel and blushes.

"Y-you put your own life at risk to save me..."

Nutty now blushes as well, he doesn't say anything though.

"...I am sorry I ran away...I understand if you hate me now..." Lifty whispers to Nutty.

"Haven't ya realized ya won't get rid of me that easy, Lifty? It seems to me like all ya have to do to make me happy is push ma patootie to the ground n' kiss me." The squirrel giggles and hugs the raccoon.

"I'm sorry if I've been acting like an asshole, darling." Lifty says.

Nutty puts a finger on Lifty's mouth.

"Shh, I've already forgiven ya, Puddin'. Don'tcha spoil this now, please?"

"Okay then. How 'bout lettin' me taste some of that Texas-sugar, babe?" Lifty imitates Nutty's way of talking.

"Ah, ya betcha' will!" Nutty smirks before they french kiss.

**Yay! Now I'm happy for them! ^w^**

**Oh, I know It's a little cheesy but I can't help it! I listened to that kind of music during this. :3**

**And now I'm done with this story...Feels a little strange though. :S**

**Love you all, never thought anyone would like my story like you guys, thank you so much. ;)**

**And I think it would be really good if you spread this pairing amongst others so we can get some variation, plz! :P**

**Oh! And R&R! :D**


End file.
